Amores y Mentiras
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: las peleas pueden separar a grandes familias, y más aun si es entre hermanos, pero a veces esas peleas pueden dar un buen fruto. Este fic participa del reto "Esto es guerra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozin".


**Este fic participa del reto "Esto es guerra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozin"**

**Personajes: Bolin/Mako/Korra**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, es de Bryke y Nickelodeon. **

**La historia se situa en la actualidad, solo por el echo de que incluí algunas cositas de la actualidad**

* * *

><p>Siempre, desde niños, habían sido amigos. Ese trio de niños siempre iban de un lugar a otro haciendo todo juntos, solo ellos tres. En verano jugaban guerra de globos de agua, en invierno guerra de bolas de nieve, en otoño con las hojas de los árboles, y en primavera jugaban todo el día a distintos juegos. Se la pasaban muy bien juntos.<p>

Korra los conocía desde que se había mudado a la ciudad a los cinco años, ya que eran vecinos. Ella y Mako se llevaban unos meses de diferencia, y también era un año más grande que Bolin. Pero la diferencia de edad no le impedía pasar todo el día con ellos.

Mako y Bolin eran hermanos, y Korra parecía una más de ellos. Siempre se metían en problemas, se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro. Tuvieron la mejor infancia que pudieran haber pedido.

Pero todo cambio cuando al chico de ojos dorados le empezó a gustar la morena. En realidad ya le gustaba desde que eran pequeños, pero se dio cuenta cuando creció. El pobre, ahora adolescente, maestro fuego no quería revelar sus sentimientos a Korra, porque pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, y arruinarían esa gran amistad que tenían.

Cuando todos entraron el la secundaría, Mako tomo como mejor opción distanciarse de su hermano y de su amiga. Korra estaba feliz por Mako, el chico siempre había sido muy antisocial, pero al fin había decidido hacer más amigos. Aunque por otro lado estaba muy dolida porque él ni siquiera la saludaba, aunque ella siempre estaba dispuesta a volver a buscar y encontrar su amistad.

Paso el tiempo, pero Mako no podía sacársela de la cabeza "_¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de mi mejor amiga?"_ era algunas de las preguntas que se hacia diariamente. Seguía si entender como era que se había llegado a enamorar de esa manera de ella. Estaba tan perdido en la chica de ojos azules, que ni siquiera Asami Sato, la chica mas bella y rica de toda la escuela, hacia que se la saque de la mente.

Su obsesión llegaba a ser tan fuerte, que cada vez que entraba a cualquiera de sus redes sociales lo primero que hacia era ver la pagina de Korra. Le gustaba ver sus publicaciones, sus fotos. Aunque había algo que le molestaba mucho en sus imágenes: en casi todas estaba su hermano. Ya era sabido que Bolin y Korra nunca se habían separado, y seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, incluso tenían un grupo de amigos con los que salían muy seguido. Pero ver tantas fotos en las que Bolin estaba a abrazando a Korra le daba rabia. No podía dejar de pensar que a su hermano también le gustaba la morena.

**~o~**

Una noche Mako se había decidido a hablar con su hermano sobre Korra, por lo que fue a su habitación.

-Bolin ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto abriendo la puerta. Por la pequeña abertura se podía ver a su hermano hablando por teléfono.

-si pasa –le dijo separándose un poco del teléfono, y luego volviéndolo a acercar- oye, me tengo que ir, mi hermano quiere hablar conmigo –hizo una pausa esperando que la persona en la otra línea conteste, y luego respondió- si claro, yo le digo, hablamos luego.

Bolin finalizó la llamada y dejo su celular en la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama, y se acerco a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Korra te mando saludos –dijo alegremente, aunque para Mako eso no era tan feliz, no por Korra, sino porque Bolin y ella hacían todo juntos, y cuando no estaban reunidos estaban hablando por teléfono o por mensajes de texto- y bien… ¿de que querías hablar? –dijo inocentemente al ver que su hermano estaba callado.

-yo… emh… ne-necesito decirte algo importante –dijo algo indeciso, pero no se retractaría de hablar en ese momento- no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con Korra –termino firmemente después de un minuto de silencio.

La expresión feliz del chico de ojos verdes paso a ser un gran ceño fruncido y una mirada incrédula.

-¡¿qué?! Ella es mi mejor amiga, y también _era_ la tuya –dijo en un tono enojado e hiriente.

-si, lo era, verbo pasado. Y si me aleje de ella fue por una razón, y tu también tienes que alejarte de ella –dijo intentando buscar algo con que convencer a su hermano que deje a Korra.

-¿y se puede saber cuál es esa gran y misteriosa razón, Mako? –pregunto enojado.

El chico de ojos dorados intento, pero no podía encontrar ninguna razón para haberse alejado de Korra, más que la verdadera.

-solo te voy a decir esto Bolin, ella te va a fallar, es mejor que te alejes ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo serio.

-¿qué ella te fallo? Perdón, pero tú fuiste él que la dejó sola cuando ella más lo necesitaba –contesto hiriente haciendo una pausa, lo que causo una incrédula expresión en Mako- su abuela murió Mako, la única persona a la que quería más que a sus padres y a nosotros, y en ese mismo momento comenzó la secundaria, sola, porque la única persona a la que conocía eras tú la ignoraste sin darle ninguna razón. No tienes derecho a decir que ella fue la que te fallo, y tampoco puedes decir que ella alguna vez fue tu amiga…

Mako se quedo paralizado. Él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado Korra. Le había fallado, y si en ese momento ella estuviese allí, él saldría corriendo a ella para abrazarla y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa Mako? –pregunto Bolin cínicamente- ¿justo ahora comenzaras a arrepentirte de los errores que has cometido? Creo que ya es un poco tarde para retractarte. Pero ¿sabes? Lo más irónico en todo esto es que ella te sigue considerando un amigo, alguien en quien podría confiar si necesitase ayuda, aunque a esta altura debe de ser la única –dijo ahora dolido, antes de volver a incorporarse en su rol del "hermano con ataque de sinceridad"- pero no te preocupes, tendrás mucho tiempo para disculparte con ella, porque a partir de mañana ella será mi novia, y la verás muy seguido por aquí.

-¿en verdad crees que ella aceptara ser tu novia? Bolin, acéptalo, ambos la conocemos demasiado como para saber que ella te quiere, pero no de esa manera. Ella te quiere como a un hermano, y siempre fue así –dijo Mako de manera muy relajada

-¿y tú cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Bolin a la defensiva- no estas con ella hace más de tres años, ni siquiera le diriges la mirada.

-no hables, porque tú no sabes lo que yo hago o no. A demás yo si la conozco, y muy bien, tanto y más de lo que tu la conoces –respondió enojado- ¿alguna vez la viste llorar? –su hermano no respondió nada- claro que no, al menos hasta hace tres años, cada vez que ella lloraba yo era la única persona que la veía y que la consolaba. No hables si no sabes del tema ¿si?

Bolin no sabía que responder. Él sabía que Korra y su hermano tenían una "conexión especial", una que nunca entendería, al menos no hasta ahora. Después de pensar unos minutos lo que Mako había dicho, cayo en la cuenta de que él no el único que se sentía atraído a su vecina.

-no me digas que te gusta Korra –comenzó a hablar cínicamente, y al ver que él no reaccionaba, siguió hablando- no te va a funcionar esta vez hermano, ella te quiere, pero todavía no podrá perdonarte lo que le hiciste, así que no lo intentes –termino serio.

-¿y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú? –dijo sarcásticamente con una risa fingida. Ese momento fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Bolin, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Mako, haciendo que ambos caigan sobre la cama dándose fuertes golpes, en mucho incluso llegaban a perder el sentido de lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Bolin como Mako eran muy fuertes, y ninguno dejaría que el otro ganara.

_~mientras tanto, en la puerta de la casa~_

-hola Ikey –saludo Korra a la madre de Mako y Bolin en el momento en el que está le abrió la puerta- me olvide unos libros el otro día en la habitación de Bolin, y ahora los necesito para hacer tarea, me preguntaba si podía pedírselos –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-claro Korra, ni que lo digas, sube, Bolin esta en su cuarto –respondió alegremente a tiempo que la invitaba a pasar y está comenzaba a hacer su recorrido hacia la habitación.

Korra subió rápido las escaleras, y en cuanto se estaba acercando a la habitación de Bolin, comenzó a escuchar fuertes golpes, quejidos, y algunos insultos.

-¡ya déjala en paz! –exclamaba la voz de Bolin- tu has salido de su vida, ahora déjala seguir a ella.

Korra abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a los dos hermanos peleando.

-es en vano que lo intentes Bolin, nunca podrás ser lo que ella busca –grito Mako enojado.

La morena se acerco rápidamente para separarlos, ganándose un par de golpes, pero aun así no le importaba.

-¡ya basta los dos! ¡Ni cuando tenían seis años peleabas así! –grito Korra muy enojada- ¿¡si puede saber que carajo les pasa!? –dijo viendo los golpes y las cortaduras que los hermanos tenían en sus rostros, pero cuando vio a Bolin más detalladamente se alarmo, y llamo rápidamente a su madre- ¡Ikey! ¡rápido! ¡necesito tu ayuda! –llamo mientras que ayudaba a Bolin a sentarse, y unos segundos después, apareció la mujer

-¿pero que les paso? –exclamo alarmada.

-este par de tarados estaban peleando cuando yo llegue, pero lo que me preocupa es esto –dijo señalando un par de contusiones que tenía Bolin en uno de sus ojos- hay que llevarlo a emergencias antes que pase a peor –la mujer asintió antes de ver a Mako preocupada- no te preocupes, yo me encargare de él, ahora es Bolin en quien hay que preocuparse.

Ikey dudo un momento, pero luego vio que Mako tenía unos pequeños golpes y rasguños, mientras que Bolin se veía en pésimo estado. Mako le había dado una buena paliza, golpeándolo contra las paredes, el piso, y cualquier otra cosa que se hubiese cruzado en el camino.

Ikey y Korra llevaron a Bolin hasta el automóvil de la mujer, ya que él no podía caminar por si solo, ya que estaba casi inconsciente por la gran golpiza. En cuanto el auto comenzó a moverse, Korra volvió a entrar a la casa y se dirigió a ver a Mako, el cual estaba sentado en la cama de su hermano, pensando en lo que había pasado en ese momento. Todo había comenzado como una simple charla, y ahora su hermano estaba siendo llevado al hospital, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Korra, entro en la habitación.

-Vamos –dijo la morena tomando el brazo de Mako y pasándolo por detrás de su cabeza y sobre sus hombros.

-¿a-a donde? –pregunto algo nervioso Mako. Estaba un poco sonrojado por la manera en que había actuado Korra tan repentinamente, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, por lo que solo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Cómo que a donde vamos? Te tengo que llevar al comedor, no te puedo curar aquí –respondió Korra.

Mako entendió en seguido lo que la chica estaba diciendo, y se sintió avergonzado por no haberla entendido desde un comienzo. Rápidamente comenzaron a caminar al comedor, y él se sentó mientras Korra iba a buscar el botiquín. Después de unos minutos ella volvió.

-no tienen nada en el botiquín, creo que tendremos que ir a mi casa –dijo ella acercándose a él mientras lo ayudaba nuevamente a levantarse.

Mako se había vuelto a sonrojar. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Korra, y ahora ella lo estaba cuidando como lo había hecho toda la vida, y sin decir la forma en la que ellos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Korra no estaba mucho mejor que él. No podía negar que extrañaba tener cualquier contacto con el chico de ojos dorados, pero esto era mucho más de lo que había pensado. Aunque ella recién se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban en el momento en el que estaban caminando a su casa, mientras que cualquier persona que pasara por la calle los vería.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Korra, ella ayudó a Mako a subir rápido las escaleras, y lo condujo a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama y saliendo de allí cerrando la puerta. Mako se quedo sentado en silencio viendo la habitación de la morena, hace mucho que no entraba allí, pero no había cambiado mucho en esos años: las paredes sequian siendo celestes, seguía teniendo todo acomodado de la misma manera que siempre, pero ahora también habían un par de fotos de su familia en las paredes y un par más en la que ella estaba con Bolin, lo cual le produjo un poco de enojo a morocho. Luego de ver aquellas imágenes desvió su mirada hacía otro lado, encontrándose con la mesita de noche de la chica.

Sus sentimientos de enojo cambiaron en seguida por una gran sonrisa al ver que sobre la mesita se encontraba una foto en la que estaba Korra sobre su espalda, mientras que ella lo abrazaba fuerte con una sonrisa, y al lado de ellos estaba Bolin, pero eso no le produjo nada, ya que esa era la época en la que todo estaban siempre juntos. Cuando él, inconscientemente, ya sentía algo por ella.

Después de unos minutos ella ya tenía el botiquín, por lo que volvió a la habitación. Cuando entró la expresión de Mako volvió a ser seria, para que ella no notara nada extraño en él. Korra dejo el botiquín sobre su cama y sacó de él un par de algodones y una solución salina para curarlo. Luego de tener lo que necesitaba, se arrodillo frente a Mako colocando la solución sobre el algodón.

Mako veía en silenció lo que la morena hacia. Se sentía nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tenerla tan cerca, y que ella lo esté curando, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía seguro por el hecho de que él odiaba que le pusieran agua con sal en sus heridas, ya que ardía demasiado.

Mako vio que Korra acercaba el algodón a su cara y apretó un poco los dientes en cuanto esté toco su herida. Al comienzo le ardió un poco, pero luego se acostumbro, aunque seguía ejerciendo algo fuerza en su mandíbula.

-vamos Mako, ya sé que no te gusta, no actúes como si no sintieras nada –dijo Korra divertida por la expresión de chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto incrédulo.

Korra rió un poco –que no te gusta que te pasen la solución, nunca te gustó, así que no tienes que actuar como si no la sintieras

-¿como es que lo sabes? –pregunto intrigado

-porque somos amigos desde los cinco años, y digamos que en ese momento nos lastimábamos muchas veces. Odiabas que mi mamá te curara las heridas –dijo riendo nuevamente mientras miraba una herida en su frente.

-¿se-seguimos siendo amigos? –pregunto Mako, a quien le había quedado dando vueltas las primeras palabras de la chica. _…somos amigos…_

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Korra, quien se puso bastante seria y bajo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos ambarinos

-yo… no lo sé –comenzó la morena- ni siquiera sé que fue lo que paso. De un día para el otro te desapareciste. Nunca supe que hice para que te alejaras de ese modo –dijo cabizbaja dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿tu me consideras tu amigo?

-nunca deje de ser tu amiga Mako, y tampoco dejare de serlo, no hasta que me digas "ya no quiero ser tu amigo" o algo así. Esa pregunta te la tienes que responder a ti mismo ¿soy tu amiga? ¿tu me sigues considerando tu amiga.

Mako se quedo en silenció, no sabía que responder. ¿Ella era su amiga? ¡Claro que sí lo era! Aunque le gustaría que sean algo más que amigos. Él la amaba de todas las formas posibles. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero no quería decir que ella era su amiga, sin poder decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella.

El silenció era algo incomodo, y Korra prefirió seguir curando las heridas del chico, ya que veía que él no le iba a responder. No quiso seguir viendo de cerca la cara de Mako, cada vez se sentía peor por no poder hablar con él como lo hacían cuando eran pequeños.

Comenzó a curar algunas heridas que tenía en los brazos, y luego de un rato llego a una de las manos del chico, y vio que está tenía un poco de sangre en los nudillos.

-tu le pegaste a Bolin tan fuerte como para que te sangren los nudillos –preguntó alarmada viéndolo a los ojos.

Mako miro su mano, a la cual no había prestado atención.

-si, parece que si –dijo con un suspiro pesado que demostraba su arrepentimiento.

-¿se puede saber por qué estaban peleando? Parecía que se iban a matar –pregunto Korra un poco más calmada.

-creo…creo que estaba celoso porque él pasa mucho tiempo con la chica que me gusta –admitió dándole a Korra una indirecta, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba hablando de ella.

-ho… -dijo decepcionada- ¿te gusta Asami? –pregunto intentando no sonar triste.

-ella es linda, pero hay una chica que es hermosa en todos los aspectos posibles –dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Korra no había entendido lo había querido decir.

-¿Jinora?

-no

-¿Opal?

-tampoco.

Korra se quedo pensando un rato. Ella conocía a cada una de las amigas de Bolin, y no se ocurría nadie que se aproximara a lo que Mako le había dicho.

-no lo sé, me rindo ¿Quién te gusta? –pregunto parándose en frente de Mako, el cual todavía estaba sentado.

-ella es la chica más hermosa e impresionante de todo el mundo –dijo con una sonrisa- es de esas personas que con solo verlas sonríes, y que sabes que nunca te aburrirás con ella –Korra solo lo miraba, no tenía idea de quien estaba hablando, él se levanto despacio mientras que hablaba- tiene cabello color chocolate… piel morena… ojos irresistiblemente azules, en los cuales se ven sinceridad y la personalidad que tanto amo de esa hermosa chica –finalizo tomando el rostro de Korra con sus manos y mirándola a los ojos a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Korra se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando Mako. Se levanto un poco con la punta de sus pies y acorto el poco espació que había entre ella y el chico.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, el cual estaban esperando darse desde que eran pequeños. Ninguno de los dos podía decir cuantas veces habían pensado en como sería ese tan esperado beso, pero para sus adentros cuada uno se decía a si mismo un _'definitivamente es mejor de lo que me imaginaba'_.

En cuanto se separaron pegaron sus frentes, haciendo que se puedan ver a los ojos.

-te amo –susurro Mako en los labios de la morena antes de besarla nuevamente

-yo también te amo –dijo con una vez que se habían separado

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo. ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**pues, no se si el final me quedo muy abrupto, por favor ustedes avísenme ;)**

**dejen todas sus opiniones y criticas en sus hermosos reviews :3**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Saludos y cuídense ;)**

**Korra**


End file.
